LAZOS
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Carla esta segura de amar a Stan, pero que le significa su amistad con Stanford, ella siempre a estado segura de lo que considera que es el amor. Pero la vida que decidió llevar al lado de los Pines le han hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas, ahora que descubrió la verdad sobre ellos, ¿estará dispuesta a continuar? ¿qué es realmente amar? ¿hasta dónde llegara por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTO NACE EL MI OTRO FIC "TEORÍA DE INGRAVIDEZ", PERO COMO FUE UNA HISTORIA QUE FUE TOMANDO FORMA EN MÁS DE UN EPISODIO DECIDÍ DARLE SU PROPIO LUGAR DENTRO DEL FANDOM. ESTO ES UN AU, BASTANTE PARECIDO AL DEL MYSTERY TRIO, CLARO CON LA ADICIÓN DEL PERSONAJE DE CARLA. COMO CLASIFICACIÓN M ENCONTRARAS REFERENCIAS SEXUALES, VIOLENCIA Y LENGUAJE VULGAR. ES MI EXPLICACIÓN DE LOS HECHOS QUE YA TODOS CONOCEMOS DESDE UNA PERSPECTIVA BASTANTE SINGULAR, EN ESTE PRIMER EPISODIO SE RESPETA LA NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA, A PARTIR DEL SEGUNDO SE CAMBIA A TERCERA YA QUE DE ESA MANERA SE PUEDE NARRAR MEJOR, BUENO SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS TE INVITO A LEER.**

 **TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH, Y ÉL, AUNQUE NO LO QUIERA POR AHORA LE PERTENECE A DISNEY.**

 **LAZOS**

 **(Primera parte)**

Tenía un par de horas desde que había decidido irme a dormir, estuve trabajando con ellos toda la tarde, pero cuando algo entra en sus cabezas es difícil de que los puedan parar. Los escuche trabajar mientras leía un poco hasta que me venció el sueño, siempre me gustó pensar en esos dos y en su forma tan singular de vivir su hermandad, uno al lado del otro, apoyándose, cuidándose y sobre todo queriéndose, yo quería demasiado a ese par. No supe que tan de madrugada era sólo que sentí como sus brazos me envolvían, como sus manos poco a poco se adentraban dentro de mi ropa, me gusta su iniciativa, me gustaba su olor después de un largo día de trabajo, todo de él me fascinaba. Esos encuentros eran frecuentes entre nosotros, en eso que no tenía muchas etiquetas, pero era algo parecido una relación, no fue necesario que dijera algo él o yo, nos dejamos llevar por nuestras ansias, por nuestros sentimientos, por el deseo, por esas maravillosas cosas que compartimos. Sus manos me habían quitado la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, ahora recorría todo mi cuerpo, el tacto de su piel aun sudorosa hace que me estremezca, es un poco tosco, pero me agradan sus hazañas, explora sin inhibición los rincones más íntimos, mi excitación se eleva y únicamente quiero que no se detenga. Esos besos intoxicantes que me desarman y me roban el aliento, existe un poco de tabaco y whiskey en su boca esta noche. Nuestra respiración se vuelva agitada y los gemidos más intensos, necesito desesperadamente que me haga suya, pero él se dedica a jugar conmigo, a llevarme hasta el límite, incluso a la súplica. La excitación se roza, se siente, se intensifica, se desborda, hay que continuar. Finjo que me toma por sorpresa su movimiento, pero en la primera embestida mis espasmos me delatan, escucho un leve y lujuriosa risa entre la oscuridad de la habitación y lo hace con mayor intensidad. Me pierdo en ese vaivén, en ese océano de sensaciones, sujeta mis caderas y lo hace más fuerte llegando a lo más profundo de mi ser, mi mente cada vez es más difusa, se divierte con mis pechos, los mordisquea con deleite, yo clavo mis uñas en su espalda y después atrapo su cintura con mis piernas, quiero sentirlo con mayor ímpetu. Ahora me posee desde atrás, puedo sentir unas cuantas gotas de sudor caer en mi espalda parece que ardieran, que quemaran, traspasan mi piel y dejan su marca en mi alma. No soy capaz de resistirlo más, mi cuerpo vibra y se tensa al mismo tiempo, me dejo llevar y pronuncio su nombre, él también llega lo siento inundar mi interior.

Seguimos envueltos en las penumbras de la alcoba, nos abrazamos y continuamos besándonos jamás podría hartarme de esos labios, note que él estaba inusualmente callado siempre después de hacer el amor me dice palabras dulces al oído. Sujeté su mano y la llevé a mi pecho quería que sintiera la emoción que el saber que él era mío me provocaba, pero esa mano me confundió, inicio una tormenta dentro de mi cabeza, lo repetí varias veces en una fracción de segundo, lo hice una vez más debía de estar equivocada, pero ahí estaba no existía el error, volvía contar una y otra vez. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…seis.

\- ¿Ford? –pregunté mientras me alejaba de él.

-Él nos está mirando –susurró suavemente.

Volteé a la puerta, mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad tardaron en enfocar esa ligera luz que se escaba del pasillo y pude distinguir su figura. No sabía que pensar, qué era todo lo que ocurría, ¿qué diablos era lo que Stan estaba pensando en ese momento?

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos dieciséis años en Glass Shard Beach en New Jersey, desde el instante en que me salvo de ese malviviente no pude dejar de pensar en Stanley, en aquel entonces era bastante diferente al de hoy en día, lo único que se mantiene es esa inquebrantable relación son su hermano. No hablaba mucho con él, me conformaba con verle a lo lejos, riendo, bobeando y siendo feliz en compañía de Ford, en el último año Stan cambio su apariencia ahora había algo que me gustaba mucho más de él. Realmente pasaba bastante tiempo de mi día pensando en ese par, eran tan únicos, tan unidos, tan cercanos el uno del otro, no lo negare en el fondo siempre tuve envidia de esa relación.

Por azares del destino o por causa del mismo en el último año tuve la oportunidad de acércame a ellos, era clase de Química y los equipos debían de ser de tres integrantes, como ellos no eran muy populares con los demás nadie quería trabajar con los gemelos Pines. El profesor amenazó con ser él quien elegiría al tercer integrante, fue entonces que, contra todo pensamiento, contra el colectivo del salón y la presión social levante la mano. Todos voltearon, si en efecto la que se ofreció a trabajar con ellos era yo, la siempre alegre, siempre ingenua, siempre hermosa, siempre en pose y siempre popular Carla McCorkle.

Al final muchos de nuestros compañeros no me preguntaron sobre mi decisión, tal vez pensaron que lo hice por lástima porque yo era un estereotipo de la perfección, de una disimula, recalcitrante y bien practicada perfección. Pero en esas miradas de reojo, en eso que ellos tenían encontraba algo nuevo, algo desconocido, sobre todo en él, ese bobo sujeto que parecía todo el tiempo existir en su propio universo, regirse por sus propias reglas, simplemente dedicarse a ser él, se transformó en un misterio que yo quería conocer. Me acerque a su mesa, no había ni pronunciado una palabra cuando Stan dijo:

-Si vienes por una A fácil te has equivocado –mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo, ya que al parecer sólo tu hermano ha tomado notas sobre el experimento que debemos hacer –dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno.

-Touché Carla –decía Ford sonriéndole a su hermano.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, me gustaba pensar en ellos como dos partes de una sola alma, Ford estudioso, tímido, a veces presumido y en exceso meditabundo podía existir gracias al siempre loco, extrovertido, tonto y gracioso de Stan, y al mismo tiempo este necesitaba de igual manera a su hermano. Ahora era común vernos a los tres caminar juntos por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras nos dirigíamos a las clases que compartíamos, incluso comencé a almorzar con ellos. Poco a poco dejo de importarme lo que los demás pensaran, aunque usaba la excusa de mejorar mis notas con la ayuda de Ford, sí, todavía existía la adolescente cobarde que dependía de las apariencias. Nos gustaba ir a la playa, nos divertíamos en las frías aguas del Atlántico, me encargaba de recolectar conchas mientras que Ford hacía anotaciones sobre la vida marina nativa y Stan buscaba "tesoros perdidos" con la ayuda de un improvisado detector de metales. Lo miraba sentaba en la arena mientras el día menguaba, su cuerpo, sus expresiones, su risa contagiosa, bañado en la incandescencia del atardecer.

\- ¿Te gusta verdad? –preguntó Ford sentándose a mi lado.

\- ¿Acaso soy tan obvia sobre Stan? –respondí un tanto apenada.

-Me refería al atardecer, pero también imaginaba eso –me ruborice totalmente.

\- ¿Crees que lo note? –le pregunte.

-Mmmm, no lo sé es bastante idiota –contesto riendo.

-Jajaja, lo sé –también reía.

-Tal vez debas decírselo tú –decía sonriéndome.

-Creo que tienes razón- le respondí a Ford. - ¡Hey Stan! –grite desde la playa, él volteo y se quitó los audífonos del detector de metales.

\- ¿Qué pasa "hotpants"? –dijo gritando.

\- ¡Me gustas! ¡Y me gustas mucho! –le grite.

Puso una cara de desconcierto, levanto la ceja y frunció los labios. - ¿Qué dijiste Carla? –preguntó desde la orilla del mar que mojaba sus pies.

\- ¡Que me gustas! –grite una vez más.

Ford reía ante la reacción o más bien la falta de reacción de su hermano, Stan camino lentamente hacia nosotros, dejo caer el increíblemente inútil artefacto que cargaba, se paró frente a mí y dijo.

\- ¿Te gusto? –preguntaba ingenuo.

-Sí, y me gustas mucho Stan – le conteste.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, de hecho, me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo –le respondí sonrojándome levemente ante tal confesión.

-Ahhh, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? –de nuevo preguntaba.

-No creo que eso realmente importé ahora pero tal vez por cobardía –le dije.

-Ahhh… -mantenía su cara de ingenuidad.

-Lo importante es lo que tú piensas al respecto –le dije impaciente por su respuesta.

-Mmmm, no lo sé –decía rascándose la cabeza.

-Jajaja, ¡¿qué no lo sabes Stanley?! Tienes medio año atormentándome con tus cursis frases de amor y las cartas que le escribes a Carla, pero no te atreves a entregarle –le grito Stanford.

Stan súbitamente le tapó la boca a su hermano, - ¡Cállate nerd! –le grito.

-Ahhh, ¿entonces yo te gusto? –le pregunte, aunque era obvia la respuesta, su cara se enrojeció y brilló con más intensidad gracias al último rayo de sol que se extinguía en ese preciso instante. Soltó a Ford que por un momento pareció que moriría asfixiado, se quedó quieto y comenzó a tartamudear, intento articular algo, pero lo que decía era más bien inteligible.

-Bueno, ehhh, tú, emmm, no, claro y pues –balbuceaba.

¿Qué significa eso Stanley? –le preguntó Ford, que parecía emocionado ante la visión de tan singular situación.

\- ¡Cállate cerebrito!, déjame pensar –dijo refunfuñando.

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta Stan –le dije.

Esté tomó aire muy profundamente, infló un poco las mejillas, hizo cierta cara de angustia y por fin dijo.

-Me gustas… -ahí estaban las palabras que por casi un año había esperado. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Mmm, no lo sé. Eres medio raro y misterioso, ¿qué me asegura que no terminare enterrada en tu sótano? - dije en tono de burla.

-En primera el nerd y yo somos raros desde que nacimos además muy probablemente lo seamos hasta que muramos, y en segundo no tengo sótano –me respondió también burlándose de mí.

-Perfecto, entonces si Stan me encantaría ser tu novia –respondí.

Me tendió la mano para incorporarme de la arena donde había permanecido sentada, tomé su mano y quedé frente a él, sonríe y cerré los ojos. Fue un beso torpe, mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al saber que fui la primera, mi cara se ruborizo y me dedique a sentir sus labios.

\- ¡Aghhh!, ¡qué asco!, ¿por qué veo esto? –dijo Ford.

Nos separamos y pudimos evitar reír, ya había anochecido caminados tomados de la mano por el muelle, Stan paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ford andar así por la vida se volvió algo natural entre nosotros. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, llegaba casi el final del año, fuimos al baile de fin de curso y digamos que a Ford no le fue muy bien con su cita termino bañado en ponche, Stan y yo mirábamos a lo lejos, esté fue inmediatamente a su lado y se vació un vaso encima, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme el cariño por su hermano, ellos dos estaban mojados porque no yo también, me serví ponche e hice lo mismo ambos rieron ante tal acción. Pasamos el resto de la velada bailando entre los tres sin que otra cosa importara, riéndonos, tonteando, diciendo un sinfín de cosas sin sentido, simplemente siendo felices.

Días después estábamos en el mirador, como hacia bastante frio y ya era tarde no había nadie además de nosotros dos. A decir verdad, no salíamos mucho solos, casi siempre éramos los tres, cosa que no me molestaba sobre todo porque Ford siempre nos dio nuestro espacio, además habíamos tenido tiempo para besarnos e incluso perdernos en unas cuantas caricias subidas de todo. En esta ocasión algo era distinto faltaba únicamente una semana para que Ford se fuera al West Coast Tech, sabía que él estaba más triste de lo que aparentaba, pero no se lo diría, estábamos recargados en el cofre de su auto viendo el horizonte.

\- ¿Sabes que él estará bien? –dije intentándolo tranquilizar.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de vacío en mi corazón –dijo mirándome.

-Claro, es un nuevo inicio para los dos, pero se podrán seguir viendo. Ford siempre te querrá eres su hermano cabeza hueca –decía sonriéndole.

-Es verdad, además te tengo a ti –me ruboricé cuando me dijo esto.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y comenzó a besarme, me fascinaban sus besos que con la práctica sin duda habían mejorado. Ese contacto se hizo cada vez más profundo, nuestras lenguas se buscaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban, sus manos lentamente bajaron hasta mis nalgas, sentí como las apretaba sobre mis pantalones, yo me dedicaba jugar con su cabello sin parar de besarlo.

-Carla te amo –dijo mientras tomábamos un respiro. No era la primera vez que me lo decía sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía que sus palabras estaban llenas de significado, de lo eso que ambos sentíamos.

-También te amo Stan –le dije para besarlo una vez más.

Seguimos con los besos y caricias, sentía como la necesidad de tener mucho más de él me invadía, no era que no la hubiera sentido antes, sino que ahora no estaba segura de poderme detener. Tome su mano y lo invite al asiento trasero del STNLYMBL, no cabe duda que tener prejuicios y cosas por el estilo siempre es una perdida inútil de tiempo, así como de energías, siempre creí que se debía ser bastante puta para hacerlo en el asiento trasero de un auto y sin embargo estaba en esa posición, sin pensarlo demasiado y si deseándolo en exceso.

Seguía haciendo frio en el exterior, pero nuestros cuerpos nos proveían del calor necesario para no sentirlo, estábamos juntos abrazados, sentía a Stan en medio de mis piernas, sus manos un poco temblorosas subían por debajo de mi suéter, con ambas manos los tocaba, los apretaba, me estremecí cuando por encima de mi sostén acariciaba mis pezones. Levanto mi suéter junto con mi bra, ahí estaba mi pecho juvenil erguido ansiando ser tocado por Stan, mi pudor no me lo permitió cruce mis brazos sobre mi rostro mientras él acariciaba mi piel desnuda, sus dedos eran grandes y un poco fríos, después sentí su lengua apoderarse de uno de ellos, mi piel se erizo, esa sensación era demasiado buena, daba pequeños mordiscos y lengüetazos turnándose para no dejar a alguno sin atención. Me di cuenta de que ahora nuestras intimidades se rozaban, podía darme cuenta de la excitación creciente, eso me hizo soltar un leve gemido, tapé mi boca son mis manos, pero al hacer esto me encontré con su cara sonrojada y con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Me fascinas Carla –dijo para después besarme. Las caricias continuaban al igual que los besos, su mano se deslizo hasta la orilla de mi pantalón, lo desabrocho, llego ese lugar húmedo y cálido, sentí vergüenza porque se daría cuenta de mi nivel de excitación, exploraba su superficie, su naturaleza, no hice otra cosa más que temblar y abrazarlo cuando sus dedos entraron. Hice algo que nunca creí que haría no al menos por iniciativa propia, mi mano ahora acariciaba la entre pierna de Stan, yo también quería darme cuenta de su excitación. Esté dejo escapar un gruñido, ahora era más rudo con lo que hacía, mordía mi dedo o terminaría gritando, zafó mis tenis y quitó mi pantalón, mi pecho subía y bajaba por mi reparación agitada, sentí sus manos a las orillas de mis bragas, lentamente las fue bajando, cubría mi rostro, él vería mi intimidad expuesta, eso me excitaba más que molestarme, pero era mi primera vez todavía existían muchas dudas e inexperiencia al respecto. Escuche el ruido del cierre de su pantalón, abrió un poco más mis piernas, yo ansiaba conocer esa sensación de la que tantos hablaban y si embargo él pregunto.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto?

No respondí, lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese al parecer eso contaba con como un sí, digamos que tuvimos unos intento fallidos pero después de eso sentía como entraba en mí, al principio a pesar de mi excitación dolió y bastante, me abrace fuertemente a su espalda mientras comenzaba a moverse, el dolor fue desapareciendo lentamente, limpio mis lágrimas con sus labios y me beso, también acariciaba mi cuerpo, el malestar se había ido ahora sólo reinaba el deseo, me dijo que si podía ir más rápido una vez más no conteste únicamente enrollé mis piernas en su cadera. Me sentía sobrepasada en esa situación, a la época, a los prejuicios, a la moralidad de la sociedad que siempre me dijo que las señoritas llegaban vírgenes al matrimonio, nada de sexo premarital, a la mierda todo eso, estaba disfrutando ser amada por Stan y sobre todo amarlo, en ese momento comprendí que el hacer el amor con él únicamente era la manifestación física de mis sentimientos y que si quererlo tanto estaba mal ¡al carajo todo el mundo!

Besaba mi cuello, acariciaba mis pechos y después mis nalgas, no paraba de besarme, ahora sí que lo hacía fuerte, mi mente cada vez más blanquecina incluso le había pedido un poco más, mi espalda se arqueo involuntariamente, esa sensación un poco violenta sobre todo al ser nueva me toma por sorpresa y me hizo decir su nombre, una cálida ráfaga inundaba mi interior y ahora él descansaba sobre mi pecho, ese fue el instante en el que me di cuenta que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Stan.

Nos abrazábamos él cubrió mi cuerpo con su abrigo, nos besábamos otro poco, incluso dormitamos unos minutos, era tan maravilloso estar en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ya se! –grito lleno de entusiasmo. - ¡Vámonos de la ciudad!

\- ¿A qué te refieres Stan? –pregunte mientras me apretaba a su pecho.

-El nerd siempre ha tenido la intención de vender alguno de sus inventos y yo puedo hacerlo, también cerca en la misma ciudad está la mejor universidad medica podrías estudiar ahí enfermería y no aquí en Jersey como pensabas. ¡Es iniciar una nueva aventura juntos! –dijo riendo.

Lo pensé por un momento, era dejar a mi familia, a mí ciudad natal, a mis amigos, arriesgar todo por Stanley, ¿acaso valdría la pena? Por supuesto que lo valía, él era el amor de mi vida.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vayámonos de este tonto pueblo! –dije emocionada.

Me abrazo y beso, fue como nuestra primera vez también se convirtió en la segunda. No fue fácil decirles a mis padres mi cambio de planes, además no les agradaba del todo mi noviazgo con Stan, pero al final saber que había sido aceptada en una de las mejores universidades medicas los convenció, en dos meses los tres con encontrábamos viviendo en una nueva ciudad. Rentamos una casa, eso haría más fácil la estadía de todos, claro que no le dije a mi familia que me mudaría con los Stan's, vivíamos felices, aunque extenuados por la universidad, él siempre nos tenía una deliciosa cena cuando llegábamos y todos los fines de semana nos escapamos para conocer nuevos lugares además que el compartir la cama y la noche con Stan resultaba más que estimulante.

Sus argucias con las ventas trajeron ganancias significativas como perdidas, pero era algo que Ford y yo podíamos tolerar, teníamos casi dos años viviendo juntos éramos una singular familia, a veces Stan se asuntaba por sus "negocios" únicamente le decía a su hermano que era lo que necesitaba esté se lo daba y se volvía a marchar, en otras era Ford que podía pasar semanas encerrado en el laboratorio de la universidad y yo no los podía ver ya que mis rondas en la clínica a veces eran nocturnas. Regresaba de una de esas semanas en el turno nocturno, eran casi las cinco de la mañana aún no amanecía, entré a nuestra habitación y no estaba, fui a la habitación de Ford y ahí estaban durmiendo juntos, tan plácidamente, tan despreocupados que lo único que hice fue sonreír. Recogí los libros de Ford y los guantes de box de Stan que estaban sobre la cama, me desvestí, me puse una playera que encontré por ahí no me importo de quien era, fui por una manta para taparnos, sin darme cuenta me acurruque en medio de los dos y me quede dormida.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano cuando Stan tuvo que salir de viaje una semana a Sudamérica, al parecer tenía "clientes" potenciales para algunos de los prototipos de Ford, desde esa semana descansaría ya que había cubierto mis horas necesarias de práctica dentro del hospital. Me levanté temprano, tomé una larga ducha, al salir de la habitación un agradable olor llego a mi nariz, al entrar a la cocina vi a Ford haciendo unos hot cakes.

-Buenos días –decía mientras me servía un poco de café.

-Buenos días, hice el desayuno no creo que este tan bueno como lo que cocina Stan, pero no creo que muramos envenenados –dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes, sería ilegal que además de inteligente y guapo fueras también un gran cocinero –le respondí sirviendo una taza de café para él.

-Sólo lo dices porque comparto cara con Stan – sirvió un par de panqueques para cada uno.

-No, claro que no. Tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo –le puse jarabe a mi desayuno.

-Está bien Carla te creo –también le puso jarabe a su comida.

Él también descansaría unos días ya que por cierto incidente en la universidad tenían que descontaminar el laboratorio, nuestra amistad se había mantenido con los años y fortalecido a través del amor que ambos le teníamos a Stan. Recordamos las cosas que teníamos en común como nuestro gusto por las novelas de misterio, el ir al teatro, ver documentales científicos, yo también tenía algo de nerd. Como esa semana estaríamos los dos solos decidimos pasear por la cuidad, hacía bastante tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo libre si bien era una pena que Stan no estuviera nos divertiríamos juntos. Fuimos a un parque de atracciones, al teatro a ver "La vida es un sueño", tuvimos un maratón de películas de terror íbamos por la cuarta cuando sentí que se recargaba en mi hombro, volteé y dormía como esa no era una postura muy cómoda deje que recargara su cabeza en mis piernas en lo que terminada la película. A la mañana siguiente los dos dormíamos en el sofá, ese día regresaría Stan por lo que fuimos al centro comercial para preparar algo especial para la cena, esperaba a Ford fuera de una pequeña pastelería donde compraba el postre, un sujeto se me acerco y se comenzó a portarse impertinente.

\- ¿Lindura que haces aquí sola? –decía acercándoseme.

-No estoy sola estoy esperando a mi novio –dije con la esperanza de que se esfumara.

-Eso dicen todas, ¿acaso no te agrado? –al decir esto se acercó más a mí. Estaba por tomar una posición de defensa de las que me había enseñado Stan cuando alguien se interpuso.

\- ¿Qué no la escuchaste? –dijo Ford que sostenía una pequeña cajita. No supe porque lo hice, pero instintivamente me aferre a su mano, también me percaté de que con ellos siempre me sentía segura no importaba quien fuera, tal vez era por nuestra diferencia de tamaño, sí que eran altos en comparación conmigo.

-Lo siento yo únicamente le preguntaba la hora a la señorita –dijo el sujeto y después se alejó. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada en alguno de ellos, por algún motivo podían llegar a ser bastante intimidantes.

Caminamos sin ningún otro contratiempo, me reí del tipo y su patética excusa, ambos acordamos de que tuvo suerte de que fuera él y no Stan ya que no hubiera tenido tan buena suerte como salir ileso. Al llegar a casa y buscar la llave dentro de mi bolso, y no poder encontrarlas deje escapar unas cuantas palabras de frustración.

-Sería más fácil si me sueltas la mano –dijo Ford.

No me había percatado de que todo el camino de regreso habíamos caminado tomados de la mano, bueno más bien que yo lo seguía sujetando. Me sonrojé y lo solté, en efecto las llaves aparecieron en un santiamén.

Esa noche yo prepararía la cena que consistiría en lasaña, ensalada, un poco de vino y la tartaleta que habíamos comprado por la mañana. Ford por su parte limpiaría un poco el lugar ya que aún quedaban rastros del maratón en la sala, sobre todo las palomitas entre las rendijas del sillón. Ya teníamos todo listo, descansábamos un poco tumbados en la sala escuchando un poco de música en la radio cuando esa canción comenzó a sonar.

-You can dance, You can jive- cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos y reímos por eso, él se levando y me tendió su mano, la tome para comenzar a bailar.

\- You are the dancing queen, Young and sweet only seventeen, Dancing queen, Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah! –sonaba mientras bailábamos, me tomó de la cintura para reclinarme un poco. En ese instante nuestras caras quedaron tan cerca la una de la otra, que por un segundo sentí su aliento y cerré los ojos…

\- ¿Hey chicos qué hacen? –escuchamos la voz de Stan.

Nos separamos para sonrojarnos un poco. –Nada Stan, solo bailábamos esta boba canción –respondió Ford.

-Ha eso me refiero, ¿por qué se detienen? –dijo tomándonos de la mano a ambos. -You can dance, You can jive –comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Todos reímos, seguimos cantando y bailando a pesar de que ahora sonara otra canción.

Ya estábamos oficialmente de vacaciones, estábamos pensando en ir unos cuantos días a Jersey, esa noche mientras nos preparábamos para ir a dormir después de una partida de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos a la cual Stan había renunciado para entrenar un poco, él me pregunto algo un poco extraño.

\- ¿Carla que piensas con respecto a Ford?

No comprendí del todo su pregunta, nunca cuestioné la presencia de Ford en mi vida, sabía que era parte de Stan además de ser un gran tipo.

-No te entiendo Stan –le dije.

-Bueno sé que son amigos y se llevan muy bien, pero nunca te has quejado que de vivamos los tres juntos o que sólo convivamos entre nosotros –dijo mientras se acostaba.

-Mmmm, para serte sincera no he pensado mucho al respecto. Creo que desde que los conocí pensé que eran dos por el precio de uno, y si ese era el paquete con el que tengo que lidiar por estar contigo lo hago con mucho gusto – le respondí para después abrazarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta Ford? – me pregunto inquisitivo.

-Claro que me gusta, es muy inteligente, divertido a su manera, es sincero además de un gran amigo, pero claro que no más que tú –le conteste.

-Perfecto –dijo el para después abalanzarse sobre mí.

Fuimos unos días Glass Shard Beach, pero no duramos demasiado, a decir verdad, nuestras familias nos causaban algo de escozor. Además, su madre me odiaba con singular alegría, siempre pensó que yo era una caza fortunas, además de encontrar sospechosa mi amistad con Ford. En mi casa pasaba algo similar, se preguntaban porque prefería salir con el bobo en vez de con el nerd al cual si bien le iba me podía dejar una fortuna. Los tres regresamos hastiados de esa visita, lo bueno es que tenían que trabajar para la entrega de algunos planos, que servirían para la implementación de electricidad en unas comunidades en los confines de Sudamérica. Pasaron todo el día en eso incluso les ayudé tomado anotaciones para que no dejaran escapar ningún detalle, a la media noche decidí irme a dormir, ellos seguirían trabajando un rato más.

Eso era lo que había ocurrido, no hubo nada fuera de la rutina y sin embargo ahora estaba este huracán de preguntas como de sentimientos. Ford se levantó de la cama, distinguí su desnudes, su cuerpo perlado de sudor por lo que acabamos de hacer, camino hacia la puerta, extendió su mano y le dijo.

-Dame esos seis –Stan levantó su mano y las chocaron.

Mi mente seguía en shock, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ford ahora estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, Stan le dijo algo al oído, después le dio un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Permanecía callada, únicamente podía mirar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, Stan fue hacia la cama al hacer esto se fue despojando de su ropa, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando? Arranco la sabana de mi cuerpo, nada estaba claro, todo parecía dar vueltas, ni siquiera hice por cubrirme, sujeto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y comenzó a besarme. Por un momento sólo era Stan, no podía moverme, quería entender lo que pasaba, súbitamente sentí su mirada, su increíble y penetrante mirada, distinguible gracias a la luz del pasillo, en sus ojos estaba el deseo, la lujuria, el morbo, la violencia, el éxtasis además de un mar enorme y profundo que me llevaba a un lugar desconocido, eso era a lo que llamaba la mirada de Ford.

Él nos miraba, le daría lo que hace unos momentos había tenido Stanley, no sólo se lo mostraría lo intensificaría mil veces. Correspondí los besos de Stan y los lleve al límite, deje que hiciera suyo mi cuerpo, que mis gemidos casi desgarraran mi garganta, estire mi mano y la luz de la lámpara de la cabecera ilumino la habitación, ellos se habían reguardado en la impunidad de la oscuridad, se divirtieron conmigo, yo iría un paso más adelante. Pude escuchar un ¿qué haces? por parte de Stan, pero lo ignore incluso ahora estaba sobre él, Stanley quería ver cómo me hacía suya Stanford pues les mostraría como podía poseerlos a los dos en ese acto tan descabellado que habían iniciado, haría mío a Stan a través de mi cuerpo y a Ford a través de mi mirada, de esa mirada que se negaba a dejar de observarlo un ínfimo instante. Mis caderas se movían frenéticas, mis pechos rebotaban con toda libertad, acariciaba el dorso de Stan, también note como Ford desecho la colilla de su cigarrillo y se dejaba llevar por su excitación que en su desnudez era imposible ocultar. Hice aquello que sabía que enloquecía a Stanley comencé a tocarme a mí misma mientras él seguía dentro, tocaba mis senos, mis caderas, mi vientre, mis nalgas, mis piernas y lo seguía mirando, mis ojos no se perdían ni un poco de los movimientos de Ford, este había cedido al deseo y se autocomplacía. Puse las manos de Stan en mi cadera, quería que llegara más profundo, que liberara mis más salvajes sonidos y los de ellos también, pero eso no bastaba quería mucho más, mantuve a Stan boca arriba, pero hora estaba yo a la inversa, sabía que eso no duraría mucho y todavía existía algo que les desea mostrar. Seguí con mi vaivén de caderas, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo excitado, que no resistiría más, con los gruñidos sexuales de ambos haciendo eco en mi cabeza, arquee mi espalda, separe mis piernas y lo deje ver, que mirara como su hermano terminaba dentro de mí. No tengo palabras para describir ese primer encuentro, era algo que superaba al orgasmo, al universo, a la lujuria, al deseo o la excitación era más bien parecido a la locura.

Me deje caer al lado de Stan, este no dejaba de jadear y Ford por su parte se sostenía de la puerta. Maldita sea eso fue maravillosamente único, indescriptible en tantos sentidos, me mostró un mundo hasta ahora inconcebible. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sólo nuestras respiraciones rompían esa armonía, Ford se agacho para recoger su ropa y marcharse a su habitación.

-Espera – le dije, me levante a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban y fui hasta él, lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a la cama.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? –dijeron a la par.

No respondí nada, únicamente sujeté sus brazos para cubrirme con ellos, desde ese instante el estar entre ellos se convirtió mi lugar favorito en el mundo, claro que con ellos todo podía cambiar.

 _Continuara…_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Gracias por leer y que esperas te aguarda el segundo episodio de esta historia, lo que te auguro es que conforme avance la historia se pondrá más complicada, y te hará cuestionarte sobre tus propios conceptos de moralidad.

Recuerden lo que dijo Mabel. -La moralidad es relativa.

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAZOS**

 **(Segunda parte)**

Lentamente despertó y sin embargo no abrió los ojos, simplemente dejó que un poco de luz comenzara a filtrarse a través de ellos, era un tanto difícil acostumbrarme a la luz del día, si dejaría que la conciencia primero regresará a su mente. Se sentía ligeramente adolorida, su cuerpo parecía exhausto, en su boca había un gusto amargo, lo reconoció era tabaco, le resultó agradable, pero sobre todo se sentía feliz, tan feliz, tan ridículamente feliz. Quiso estirar su cuerpo, despejarse de la pereza y comenzar el día, un día que parecía pintar extraordinario pero un brazo la sujetaba a la altura del pecho y otro desde la cintura impidiéndole levantarse, volteo para encontrar el tranquilo rostro de Stan durmiendo plácidamente, giró y ahí estaba Ford compartiendo la expresión con su hermano. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, todo aquello no había sido un sueño o una fantasía desenfrenada de su cabeza, ese extraño encuentro con los hermanos Pines realmente había pasado la noche anterior. Decidió permanecer impávida, quieta e incluso ausente, no pensar nada con respecto a esa rara situación y sin embargo comenzó a reír, si a reír, a reír casi a carcajadas, esa desbordante felicidad la inundaba y sin una gota de culpa o remordimiento.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Hotpants? –dijo Stan todavía medio dormido.

Sólo podía continuar riendo.

\- ¿Estas bien Carla? –dijo Ford tallando sus ojos.

La risa no le permitía articular palabras, únicamente volteo rápidamente a ambos lados para besar los labios de Ford y Stan, esperaba escapar de esa situación que no terminaba de comprender, pero los dos la sujetaron y le dijeron.

-Todavía hay tiempo –se sonrojó, el escucharlos hablar al mismo tiempo la desarmaba.

-Toda una vida –fue lo que contestó.

Los besos de ambos llegaron a sus labios y fueron bajando lentamente por su cuello, sus hombros, sus clavículas, además sus manos volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena llevándolo a los lugares de donde surge el placer más insospechado, y ella únicamente podía seguir riendo, risas entrelazadas con gemidos, más densos, más entrecortados, más desesperados. Abandonó la razón y permitió que su ser actuara por si sólo dejándose llevar otro poco hacia la locura.

Besos, caricias, roces, toques, excitación, lujuria, humedad, calor, deseo, ahí estaba todo eso de nuevo, una vez más eran ellos, era ella, era Stan, era Carla, era Ford, era su cuerpo, eran sus cuerpos, eran sus sexos, era el suyo, eran tres y al mismo tiempo uno. Alcanzar el horizonte, lo lejano, lo eternamente efímero, llevar al límite al cuerpo, expandir el horizonte de lo que significaba hacer el amor y al mismo tiempo saber que existía algo más que eso.

Después de una larga ducha compartida, llena de risas y roces eróticos, al poco rato se encontraban devorando las sobras de la cena, no decían nada sólo reían, sí que morían de hambre.

-Vamos a buscar varias cosas que necesito para mi nuevo proyecto –dijo Ford. – ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias –comió un poco más.

-Así que saldremos un rato –continúo diciendo Stan. - ¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

-No, realmente no. Tal vez salga a comprar unos víveres y después me tirare a dormir un buen rato –fue su respuesta. –Ahhh, traigan la comida, que sea China por favor.

\- ¿En serio no necesitas otra cosa? –preguntó insistente Ford. Ella sabía que era lo que esperaban que les dijera.

-Si se refieren a respuestas claro que las quiero, pero también necesito pensar las preguntas. Por ahora disfrutemos el momento, sin embargo, cuando llegue el instante les pido que no retrocedan ni me mientan. Dijo sonriendo.

-Ok Carla, contestaremos tus preguntas –dijo Stan también sonriendo.

-Seremos sinceros contigo –añadió Ford.

-Perfecto –sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Carla se despidió de ellos con un profundo beso y un abrazo, por ahora no quería pensar en exceso al respecto del tema, no deseaba cuestionarse lo acontecido sobre todo el haberlo disfrutado tanto, el no sentir culpa o arrepentimiento, el esperar que eso ocurriera para siempre además el darse cuenta que hacia tanto tiempo que lo deseaba.

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron plagadas de exquisitez y deleite en las mañanas, las noches, las tardes, en el medio día, siempre en esos encuentros de tres. Pequeñas escapadas a la playa, a sitios lejanos, así como solitarios y otros no tanto, furtivas caricias que comenzaban en su espalda y otras más intrépidas se engolosinaban con sus piernas subiendo directamente hasta su intimidad, las de la espalda ahora se encontraban en su pecho, apretándolo, estimulándolo al grado de no poder contener sus sonidos y todo esto en medio de la sala de un cine.

-Mmmm, ¿por qué hacen esto? –preguntó, intentado sonar lo más normal posible.

-Porque es divertido ¿no? –dijo Stan hundiendo su mano ligeramente en su interior.

-Es excitante, demasiado excitante –decía Ford apretando sus senos.

No contestó nada ambos tenían razón, simplemente se levantó, eso en el idioma de Carla significaba es hora de irnos a terminar eso que ustedes iniciaron, no importaba que fuera en la parte de atrás del auto, un motel de paso, un armario sin vigilancia, o en el mejor de los casos al regresar a la casa.

Resultaba incluso inverosímil lo rápido con lo que se había transformado el existir con los Stan´s, recordaba esos momentos de romance, de amor, de palabras ansiadas, de lo que le decía que Stan la amaba y ahora no únicamente estaba eso también se conjugaban los hechos, el que sentir que su corazón decidía amarlos a los dos. Tenía las preguntas, pero por ahora carecía del valor para decirlas, quería saber que significaba ella para Ford, deseaba locamente escuchar de sus labios que la amaba, sabía que le gustaba, que le deseaba, pero lentamente eso fue dejando de ser suficiente. Solía mirarse al espejo y preguntarse qué era lo que pensaba, por qué esta situación que a otros los hubiera hecho alejarse de una relación a ella la atrapaba más y más, la envolvía y le develaba sus propios deseos. Existían las preguntas que debía de hacerle a Stan, realmente la amaba o sólo era un pasatiempo que ahora podía compartir con su hermano, qué era ella para él, quiso pensar que siempre supo que era Stan le pertenecía, de que lo amaba estaba segura y sin embargo su alma dictaba un sentimiento similar hacia Stanford ¿acaso era eso realmente posible?

Bueno desde hace unos cuantos años se escuchaba sobre la revolución sexual, ellos habían crecido en los sesentas, era bastante común encontrarse Hippies por todos lados que hablan del amor libre, ¿libre?, eso en serio era una posibilidad, a decir verdad, al lado de Stan y en los meses que tenía siendo algo más que la amiga de Ford sentía algo que ella podía denominar como libertad. Pero entonces por qué necesitaba sentir un poco más de certeza, si, de cierta certeza que le dijera que ella era importante, que esto que tenían no terminaría de la noche a la mañana, aunque esto también podía ser una preocupación bastante tonta ya que tenía varios años siendo la novia de Stanley.

Con el tiempo la habitación que compartía Carla con Stanley se volvió la de los tres, incluso consiguieron una cama King Size para mayor comodidad, aunque en sus noches de pasión desenfrenada era de lo más útil cuando ninguno de los dos estaba en casa ella la sentía como un gigantesco mar que amenazaba con devorarla.

Desde la noche donde las cosas se habían transformado pasaron un par de meses, en ese tiempo los tres estuvieron juntos por lo que no tuvieron que aclarar muchas cosas al respecto de lo que hacían, además detrás de la puerta de su casa al resto del mundo no le importaba lo que hicieran. Sin embargo, Rico el amigo y contacto de Stan en Colombia le había llamado, al parecer necesitaban trasladar ciertos compuestos químicos para la elaboración de nuevas "medicinas" desde Estados Unidos hasta el país sudamericano, lo cual implicaba que Stanley se ausentaría por lo menos tres semanas. No es que esa situación estuviera fuera de lo común, pero sería la primera vez que Carla se quedaría únicamente con Stanford, ella no sabía cómo debía proceder, hasta ahora no le era difícil amarlos y dejarse amar porque habían estado los tres, incluso en esos días no tuvo exclusividad con Stanley a pesar de que supuestamente ellos eran novios. Decidió que antes de se marchara tendría que hacer la primera de muchas preguntas, si, de esas preguntas que había estado evadiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Era la noche anterior a que Stan partiera, los gemelos arreglaban los últimos toques a su plan, Ford le daba indicaciones de en qué momento y cantidad debía de ser añadido el reactivo, de esa manera serían pocas las posibilidades de meterse en problemas. Carla cocinaba para ellos, no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero su ascendencia italiana y una abuela inquisidora le habían enseñado algo sobre los placeres culinarios, estaba sirviendo los platos cuando estos entraron a la cocina.

-Entendiste Stanley, tiene que ser 187 ° grados, en ese punto se mantiene la pureza de los componentes. Necesitas revisar que Rico o Jorge no alteren nada del proceso –decía Stanford mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que hago esto, además si esto sale como esperamos podemos contar con una suma bastante considerable para echar andar otros de tus prototipos –aseguró Stan con cierto aire triunfante.

-Bien chicos ya basta de cosas del trabajo, es hora de comer. Espero que les guste, creo que me espere. En efecto se había esmerado, esperaba que esa cena les dejara un buen ánimo a las Stan´s para dar inicio a esa charla que le producía tanto miedo, pero que al mismo tiempo no podía dejarse a un lado.

\- Delicioso "Hotpants", creo que te dejare cocinar más seguido -dijo Stan dando una gran mordida a su carne.

\- ¿Por qué tan espectacular festín? -preguntó Stanford al cual le era bastante evidente la ansiedad de Carla.

\- En realidad es porque, bueno, no sé cómo decir esto, pero supongo que lo hice esperando suavizar lo que me resulta incómodo – era extraño como a ninguno de los dos les podía mentir.

\- ¿Preguntas? Qué bueno que por fin te animas, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que fueras una "loca" -decía Stan sirviéndose otro poco.

\- "Loca", creo que es lo único de lo que si estoy segura en este punto -dijo Carla revolviendo un poco de su ensalada. -Pero, no es algo que me desagrade por el contrario me gusta, y me gusta bastante -admitió poniéndose roja.

-Está bien Carla, te prometimos que responderíamos tus preguntas, y lo cumpliremos. Ahora sigamos cenando -decía Ford sirviéndose y sirviéndoles un poco más de vino.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, los tres hicieron comentarios tontos sobre algunas noticias locales, Carla incluso le encargo algunas cosas de Colombia a Stanley, y por supuesto una buena dotación de café. La morena comía su última cucharada de tiramisú, acomodo la cuchara, tomó un poco de aire y por fin dijo.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – sabía que no era la pregunta mejor articulada, pero fue lo que pudo salir de sus labios.

\- Bueno Carla, tal vez hemos sido egoístas por qué hasta este punto no te preguntamos cómo te sientes respecto a esta situación, si bien has afirmado que no te molesta eso no significa que te agrade del todo -respondió Ford usando su leal lógica.

\- El nerd tiene razón, si quieres irte no te detendremos. Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero si decides que te marcharas no te lo impediré -decía Stan desviando la mirada.

\- Aun estoy muy confundida, no sé qué pensar o cómo actuar. Yo también te amo Stan, el problema es que también… -se detuvo, no tenía el valor de decir tan absurdas palabras.

\- ¿También amas a Stanford? – preguntó Stanley. Por un instante hubo un silencio, la morena no sabía que debía de responder.

\- ¿Me amas Carla? -preguntó Ford mirándola fijamente.

-Si…-dijo tenuemente. -Ahhh, ¡Sí! ¡Diablos! ¡Te amo de la misma manera que a Stan! Sé que suena bastante imbécil, pero es algo que siento, además que tiene tiempo que lo he sentido. Nunca lo pude externar por temor, ¿acaso es posible sentir esto? ¿eso me convierte en una puta? ¿qué se supone que somos ahora los tres? -Carla sujetó su cabeza por un momento, después simplemente la dejó caer sobre la mesa, se sentía tan idiota al confesar tan absurdos pensamientos.

\- Carla… -sintió la mano de Ford sujetando la suya.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó la morena mientras levantaba el rostro de la mesa.

\- También te amo – Carla se sonrojo tanto, y al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz, eran las palabras que había estado queriendo escuchar. Instintivamente volteó a verlo, cómo se supone que debía reaccionar Stanley ante la confesión de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué piensas Stan? -decía Carla, mirándolos a ambos.

\- Siempre lo he sabido, además no me molesta. Yo los amo a los dos, para mi es algo sensacional, no es como si estuviera jugando contigo, compartiéndote con mi hermano, también sabía que él te gustaba. Sé que suena extraño, pero siento que es algo que nos une mucho más, que nos permite amarnos desde otra manera -respondió Stan, aunque no estuvo seguro de si estaba claro lo que pretendía decir.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gustó? -le cuestionó Carla al gemelo más callado.

\- En realidad es hace mucho tiempo, es más creo que nos empezaste a gustar a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero al final tu mostraste cierta afinidad por Stanley y yo preferí hacerme a un lado. En un principio fue difícil, pero el ver a mis personas favoritas en este mundo ser felices me bastaba, nunca me enojé con Stan o contigo, simplemente entendí las circunstancias.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué esperar hasta ahora? Si tú me amabas, y Stan sabía que no me eras indiferente, ¿por qué esperar? -les pregunto a los dos. Ellos permanecieron en silencio un minuto, creían que tendrían las respuestas para las preguntas, al menos era algo que platicaron varias veces y sin embargo ahora les faltaban las palabras.

-No lo sé -dijo Stan -tal vez por miedo. No teníamos ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionarias, porque en efecto esta es una locura, pero una locura que los dos queremos vivir contigo. Simplemente ninguno imagina su vida sin ti, y creo que por eso nos atrevimos. Puede que nos hayamos equivocado, pero si no lo intentábamos nos arrepentiríamos para siempre, tú no eres un juego, eres la mujer a la que amamos – decía Stanley con una seriedad poco usual para su persona.

\- Además aun puedes irte, como lo dijo Stan ambos te amamos. Incluso hemos dejado a un lado la barrera de la moralidad, y de muchas otras cosas, por esto que sentimos hacia ti. Sin embargo, tú tienes la decisión, puedes intentar vivir esta locura o marcharte -añadió Ford.

Carla se quedó callada, no es que fuera fácil responder o en efecto que pudiera deshacerse la infinita emoción que le provocaba saberse amada por ambos. Aunque al mismo tiempo aceptar sus sentimientos era transitar por un sendero completamente desconocido, en su corazón de mujer joven había albergado sueños e ilusiones como casarse y tener hijos, pero esto lo modificaba, sin embargo, su alma le gritaba que se atreviera a vivirlo, que nunca volvería esta oportunidad, y su lógica le decía no lo hagas terminaras destrozada. Pasaron otros cuantos minutos llenos de silencio, ni Stanley o Stanford dijeron algo únicamente esperaban la respuesta de ella.

-Está bien, yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ustedes. No sé hasta dónde nos lleve esto, pero si no atrevo jamás lo sabré. -Respondió Carla, no del todo segura, pero era verdad ella en serio quería intentarlo.

Los tres se levantaron, se abrazaron, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar, pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando únicamente estemos dos? -preguntó Carla.

\- Eso es muy sencillo -dijo Stan -ahora eres novia de los dos. Simplemente se nuestra novia, estemos los dos o no presentes, has lo que te dicte tu corazón.

\- ¿Eso incluye el hacer el amor? -preguntó abochornada.

\- Nunca te obligaremos a hacer algo que no desees, si para ti es mejor que estemos íntimamente cuando nos encontremos los tres así será, pero para nosotros no hay ningún inconveniente de estar contigo cuando el otro falte -dijo Ford dejando escapar una sonrisilla picara.

Toda la situación seguía siendo confusa, ella había crecido con valores bastante tradicionalistas y ahora se encontraba rompiendo tantos, se preguntaba por qué los Pines la alentaban a hacer tantas cosas que la mayoría consideraría "incorrectas", el sexo antes de casarse, el encuentro con ambos y ahora aceptar ser la mujer de los dos, pero sobre todo se cuestionaba el desearlo desde antes de que esto pasara.

-Bueno, hagámoslo oficial ¿les perece? -decía Carla con un tono muy simpático, los dos entendieron a lo que se refería. Ambos se hincaron, tomaron cada uno una de sus manos y preguntaron al unísono.

-Señorita Carla McCorckle, ¿serías nuestra novia? -dijeron con inigualable sincronía.

-Ahhh, no lo sé déjenme pesarlo. Uno es un nerd y el otro un busca pleitos, pero se me olvidaba que yo soy una jodida loca que los ama a los dos entonces ¡por supuesto que sí! -respondió casi gritado.

-Bueno es hora de celebrar esto -dijo la morena con un tono bastante seductor. Sujetó con fuerza las manos de los Stan´s y lo guío hasta la habitación, ambos se miraron y sonrieron sabían que esa noche sería bastante agitada pero maravillosa.

Esa sensación frenética de sentir sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su tersa piel, dejar escapar lo más profundos gemidos cuando la lengua le Ford accedía a sus rincones más íntimos, el que Stanley le demandar lo mismo, le gustaba ese sabor, esa sensación, sus palpitaciones, la brusquedad de Stan le que exigía ir más profundo. El que su cuerpo tuviera un fuerte espasmo cargado de placer cuando Ford comenzaba a tomarla, sentir como la mano de Stanley ayuda en su labor a su hermano, tocando, excitando el punto exacto, Carla sabía que ese grado de placer no era comparable con alguna otra cosa. El ritmo del joven sabelotodo era cada vez más intenso, al igual que el que dictaba en su boca el otro gemelo, ella misma ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, arqueo su columna enrollando sus piernas que al mismo tiempo se tensaban, un gran gemido escapo de los labios de los tres, ella sintió una ráfaga llenar su interior y un sabor ligeramente amargo inundar su boca. Descansaron un poco, esa era el extraño comienzo de algo que hasta ese momento no tenía nombre, y no que aun en esos momentos fuera del todo claro pero ahí estaban dispuestos a vivirlo, Carla los miró, sonrío, dejos escapar un pequeños los "amo" y decidió continuar.

Las tres semanas de la ausencia de Stanley pasaron bastante rápido, la situación en la casa para Ford y Carla resulto ser bastante natural, ella sobre todo aprendió bastante sobre el apuesto "sixer". A Stanley le gustaba tomar la iniciativa, ser un poco brusco, salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo era increíblemente tierno en cambio a Ford le fascinaba ser seducido e incluso un poco dominado, pero a diferencia de su hermano este disfrutaba decirle a Carla una que otra palabra lujuriosa de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se encontraba desprevenida. Ella había encontrado la forma de amarlos a ambos, de hacerles el amor, de que los dos fueran suyos y al mismo tiempo ser de ellos.

Carla acababa de terminar su especialidad en enfermería pediátrica y Stanford su sexto doctorado, además que los negocios de Stanley iban viento en popa, de hecho, se habían mudado a una casa más grande sobre todo una que tuviera sótano ya que en ese espacio Ford había podido instalar un mini laboratorio fuera de la universidad. Para ella cada día resultaba más maravilloso, lo malo era que ante la sociedad ella era la novia de Stan, la ventaja con ese cambio de domicilio y con el hecho de que los hombres a los que amaba eran gemelos fue que nunca dijo quién a ciencia cierta era "Stan" por lo que se sentía libre de amarlos, aunque la gente no estuviera segura que su auténtica identidad de cada uno.

Ese día había salido de su turno como en el Hospital pediátrico, había pasado por un poco de comida mexica, Ford por fin tomaba un descanso después de una larga semana de pruebas en el laboratorio de la universidad donde era el jefe de investigación. Tanto Stan como Carla lo habían extrañado, en efecto su relación era mucho más profunda, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de amarlos a los dos, caminaba por la calle pensando que era una hermosa tarde, dándole a la vida la oportunidad de sorprenderla una vez más, se sentía tan feliz de nuevo estarían juntos los tres. Entro a la casa, no estaba ninguno de los dos a la vista, eso no le sorprendió probablemente estarían en el laboratorio revisando alguna cosa, dejo la comida en la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación deseaba quitarse el uniforme, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando algo la detuvo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba eran los inequívocos sonidos del sexo, del amor anhelado, se sintió morir, inmediatamente reconoció las voces de sus amados Stan´s. Pasaron miles de cosas en su cabeza, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿pero si ambos le aseguraron que la amaban?, ¿maldita sea con quien estaban? Vio como una tenue luz se colaba, eso significaba que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por un momento pensó en hacer una típica escena de celos que además sería muy extraña ya seria para los dos gemelos. Sin embargo algo se lo impidió, se acercó lentamente, y abrió un poco más la puerta para poder ver con quien la engañaban, su corazón dio un vuelco, en efecto en esa habitación se llevaba un acto de "amor" pero se sorprendió al ver quien lo protagonizaba.

Se retiró en silencio, no movió ningún musculo de su cuerpo, una vez más no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía que pensar. Regreso a la cocina, prendió la tetera y simplemente dejó de pensar. Unos minutos después aparecieron los hermanos Pines, se veían alegres, demasiado alegres pensó Carla, los dos se sorprendieron a verla en la casa.

-Carla, ¿acabas de llegar? –preguntó Ford sentándose a la mesa.

-Sí, acabo de entrar –dijo mintiendo descaradamente, en ese instante no sabía que más podía hacer, por lo que decidió fingir. –He traído la comida –decía señalando las bolsas sobre la mesa, pero sobre todo queriendo parecer lo más normal posible.

\- ¡Genial! – contestó Stan revisando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Ford acercó los platos y se dispusieron a comer, los tres platicaron con tranquilidad, aunque la cabeza de Carla era un huracán, miles de pensamientos a travesaban su mente, por primera vez sintió que tal vez se había equivocado con los hermanos Pines. La tarde continuo tranquila e incluso se dieron el tiempo de ver una vieja película de monstruos, ella estaba en medio como era habitual, Stan pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena mientras que Ford recargaba su cabeza en las piernas de Carla. Aquello le pareció sofocante, no podía sacar las imágenes de hace unas pocas horas, ella siempre creyó que era el centro de ese pequeño universo y todo eso le mostraba que se equivocaba. Stanley intento besarla lo que delató su estado emocional, ella rechazó ese beso, y desvió su mirada además sin que se diera cuenta una lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.

\- ¿Hey Hotpants, qué sucede? –preguntó Stan abrazándola.

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ford que ahora le sujetaba la mano.

\- Por favor suéltenme –decía Carla con una voz muy tenue. Los dos lo hicieron de inmediato, se miraron confundidos, no entendían lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó Stanley ya exasperado.

Carla apretaba los puños y mordía los labios, podía sentir el salado sabor de sus lágrimas, un angustiante sentimiento arrasaba con su alma.

-Los vi… -dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Nos viste? –preguntó con voz ingenua Stan.

\- Nos vio… ella nos vio Stanley –le respondió a su hermano con un tono bastante sobrio, eso hizo entender a Stan a lo que se refería Carla.

\- ¿Qué carajos pasa? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¿Acaso no pensaban decírmelo jamás? ¿Cuál es su juego Pines? –les gritó furiosa.

\- Siempre ha sido así –fue la respuesta contundente de Stan.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Stanley? –preguntó Carla.

\- Carla la relación de Stan y mía siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos muy pequeños nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos más allá de los lazos fraternales. No es algo que alguien más supiera, claro está hasta el día de hoy, no es una situación que le podamos contar a cualquiera, como lo imaginaras siempre le temimos a la reacción de los demás. –Decía Ford sin perder su particular calma.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes son…? –Carla no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta.

\- En un principio lo pensamos –respondió Stan –pero luego apareciste tú en nuestras vidas, y nos dimos cuenta de que te amábamos de la misma manera en que lo hacíamos entre nosotros. Sé que resulta bastante estúpido cuando lo digo de esta manera, pero Carla el que estés en nuestra vida cambio muchas cosas, entre ellas la percepción que teníamos de nosotros mismos.

\- ¿Pero ustedes son hermanos? –decía ella tratando de hilar sus pensamientos.

\- Te aseguro que es algo que nunca hemos olvidado, que nos ha dolido en lo más profundo, pero por más que quisimos deshacer lo que sentíamos fue imposible. Han sido tantas cosas, cosas que incluso el día de hoy no comprendemos del todo, lo único que debes de tener presente es que te amamos y que esto es algo real –dijo Ford mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? Yo hubiera intentado comprenderlos, ahora lo único que puedo sentir es frustración, sigo sin poder entender bien la situación, en este instante no sé quiénes son y eso me asusta, y me asusta mucho. –Dijo Carla volviendo a llorar.

\- Por miedo, no existe otra respuesta siempre temimos que nos vieras con asco, o que nos repudiaras ya que esa siempre fue una posibilidad. Pero al estar contigo, con el pasar de los años nos dimos cuenta de que tú eras diferente, que tal vez contigo esto podía funcionar, que no nos juzgarías sin embargo el miedo a perderte por saber esta parte de nosotros fue más grande –decía Stanley que ahora también sollozaba un poco.

\- Carla una vez más te decimos esto que ya sabes, te amamos y nos amamos eso no cambiara pero no podemos retenerte aquí, esa siempre será tu decisión. Si quieres seguir con nosotros incluso hora que conoces esto nos harías los hombres más felices de la tierra, si por el contrario decides irte te aseguro que llevaremos por siempre el recuerdo de lo que vivimos pero te dejaremos ir –contesto Ford que también comenzaba a sollozar.

\- No sé qué hacer… esto es demasiado para mí por ahora. Necesito pensar, creo que pasare la noche en la biblioteca -decía Carla mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No es necesario, nosotros nos quedaremos en el laboratorio -dijo Stan a lo que Ford asintió.

\- Deseo estar en un lugar que no esté lleno de ustedes, de sus recuerdos, de nuestras vivencias en fin que me permita ser, ser simplemente Carla y así poder pensar -respondió alejándose de ellos.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirándola fijamente, al verla alejarse sintieron una opresión en el pecho, estaban seguros que esa era la última vez que la verían con un rastro de amor hacia ellos en los ojos, ninguno dijo nada permanecieron en silencio, tal vez por eso habían callado siempre temieron perderla y ahora eso parecía algo demasiado real. Stanford se fue a su laboratorio a seguir trabajando, Stanley tomo sus guantes para entrenar en la cochera, sin duda esa resulto ser una noche bastante larga para los tres, sobre todo para ella.

Le gustaba pensar que era inteligente, que la mayor parte del tiempo tomaba las decisiones más adecuadas o al menos eso quería creer, sin embargo, desde que estaba con ellos su lógica y su sentido común estaban desapareciendo. Se recostó en el sillón donde pasaba Ford largas horas leyendo cuando estaba perdido en alguna de sus investigaciones, que también resultaba ser el mismo sofá donde Stanley solía tomar sus largas siestas después de un largo viaje, e incluso ella disfrutaba tejer un poco en ese lugar cuando ellos no estaban porque ese sencillo mueble olía a los hermanos Pines.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la biblioteca, que entre los tres lo habían pintado con distintas constelaciones, encontró a Andrómeda, a Eridanus, a Horologium y en el centro de todo estaba Ursa Major, se sintió igual que Ulises, deseosa que es esas estrellas le dijeran cuan era el camino que debía seguir para regresar al hogar amado. En esa tarde se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas que ella dio por sentadas, se dio cuenta de que ella no fue el primer beso de Stan, no ese se lo había llevado Ford cuando eran apenas unos niños. Que incluso tampoco había tenido su primera experiencia sexual, no esa también la habían compartido años atrás, y lo que más dolía era que no fue ella quien despertó su corazón por amor. Carla se sintió estúpida por no darse cuenta antes, acaso fue porque no deseaba ver lo que resultaba obvio, cuando estaban los tres juntos, deleitándose y compartiendo su intimidad existían ciertos roces, ciertas caricias e incluso palabras las cuales ella siempre creyó que eran por la intensidad del momento y no porque entre los hermanos existiera esa clase de amor. Su instinto más racional le decía que ella únicamente era un instrumento de cierta satisfacción para ambos, tal vez incluso una fachada para su incestuosa homosexualidad, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón este le reclamaba no darse cuenta de que las palabras de los Stan´s eran sinceras. Ella los conocía a la perfección, sabía que Stan dormía con una luz de noche porque le temía a la oscuridad, que Ford leía a las hermanas Brontë en sus ratos libres, que Stanley siempre sintió celos del intelecto de su hermano y que a su vez Stanford siempre envidio la seguridad de su gemelo, y que ambos hablaban dormidos además que entre sus sueños más de una vez los dos dijeron "Te amo Carla".

Porque tomar una decisión le era tan difícil, sus lágrimas dejaban pequeños caminos salados en su rostro, si se quedaba era aceptar la relación de Ford y Stan, si se marchaba era perderlos para siempre, permanecer implicaba una vez más cuestionarse y replantearse lo que para ella significaba la moralidad, descender otro poco hacia lo desconocido. Sin embargo, el alejarse era perder la felicidad que tuvo todos estos años, desde que los conoció no existían los días oscuros, pudo dejar a un lado a ese padre italiano tradicionalista que más de una vez le gritó que las mujeres únicamente servían para "fornicar, tener hijos y atender a su marido". Ella estaba muy consiente que el conocerlos la había alentado a perseguir su sueño de ser enfermera, recordó el día antes de que se marchara, su madre que era más comprensiva le dio la bendición en un italiano casi olvidado, y su padre desde la sala le regalo un "puta" que aun después de varios años resonaba en su cabeza. Llegó a donde los hermanos Pines la esperaban, vio al que en aquel instante únicamente era su novio, dejo su maleta a un lado se refugió en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Stanley conocía muy bien la situación de Carla, no dijo nada y la abrazó, la morena se sintió tan segura entre esos brazos, tan sólo un instante después sintió que alguien más la protegía, reconoció ese pelicular aroma, era Ford que se unía a ellos, en ese momento ella supo que todo estaría bien.

Su mirada una vez más se quedó fija en la constelación que solía guiar a los marineros perdidos en alta mar, buscando una respuesta dentro de su mente se quedó dormida, ella buscaba una respuesta no importara que no estuviera ligada a la lógica o la razón, Carla simplemente quería ser feliz.

Esa noche tuvo sueño muy peculiar, estaba en medio de un trigal, había un viejo columpio meciéndose que le recordaba a su infancia en Jersey, un bote a medio terminar, y una vieja estructura que no pudo reconocer, pero lo que la perturbó fue esa inmensa sensación de dolor que crecía en su pecho, tristeza y nostalgia era lo que sentía.

 _-Vamos Oblitus Matrem, ¿por qué dudas?_ –dijo una voz que parecía venir de ningún lado.

Carla no que sabía que contestar, era evidente que dudaba el continuar o no en esa "relación de tres", al estar con ellos había ganado muchas cosas pero sin duda perdió otras, con los años se alejó de su familia, incluso su madre la veía con cierto recelo por no formalizar con Stanley, cosa que ahora jamás pasaría. Estaba harta de las preguntas inquisitivas sobre su relación ya que para más de uno era evidente que no resultaba "normal" que ella viviera con los dos, aunque las especulaciones se limitaban a considerarla una "fácil" por vivir con Stan sin estar casados o al menos eso quería poner.

 _\- ¿Por qué dudas?_ –volvió a escuchar esa voz.

\- Tengo miedo… -fue lo que respondió. –Tengo miedo de salir herida, de no poder sobreponerme a esta situación, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de perderlos.

 _\- No temas Oblitus Matrem, tampoco dudes, deja de escuchar a tu cabeza y escucha a tu corazón_ – esas palabras parecían que llegaban directo a su alma.

\- _No temas o el olvido te consumirá…_ -fue lo último que escucho antes despertar sobre saltada.

Carla despertó, en su pecho sentía un enorme vacío, era algo que pesaba pero que sobre todo dolía, lastimaba el hecho de haber pasado la noche sola en esa biblioteca.

No tomó una decisión de inmediato existían muchas cosas sobre las cuales meditar, lo extraño es que cada noche esa voz regresaba a su cabeza, y le mostraba un poco de lo que podía pasar dependiendo de lo que eligiera. Esos días se limitó a saludarlos, los evitaba a toda costa, sabía que si veía a alguno o a los dos juntos correría a sus brazos, quería razonar con toda lógica su determinación final. Como en los demás días en cuanto se encerraba en la biblioteca se ponía a llorar, si, a llorar por su cobardía, por su indecisión, por saberse incapaz de arrancarlos de su corazón. El sueño por fin la venció, se miró a si misma cuando tenía seis años, esa escena era común su padre dándole una paliza a su madre por algo tan idiota como una mancha en su camisa, veía a su madre y no dejaba de preguntarse porque seguía con ese monstruo, después se vio a ella cuando tenía alrededor de doce años, caminaba sin rumbo por la calle recordando las palabras de su padre "maldita sea por qué no fuiste hombre". Se detuvo a la orilla de la bahía, desde lo alto pudo ver a un par de niños jugando, se veían tan alegres, ella los conocía iban a la misma escuela, eran los hermanos Pines. Desde entonces se concentró en esos gemelos, reía al verlos sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, ella quería ser parte de eso que tenían, en sus infantiles palabras eso que los Stan´s tenían era amor. Entonces aparecieron las imágenes desde el momento que se volvió novia de Stan, en la primera vez que estuvo con él, cuando iniciaron la aventura de vivir juntos, y también vio a Ford, cuando le ayudaba con sus proyectos de la universidad, cuando compartían la lectura de un libro, cuando descubrió la diferencia del sabor de los labios de los gemelos, cuando alcanzó el éxtasis estando entre los dos, pero sobre todo volvió a recordar todos los momentos de felicidad que existían al lado de Stan y Ford.

 _\- ¿Sigues temiendo?_ – le preguntó la voz.

\- Un poco… -contestó Carla, temía que eso que acaba de ver sólo fuera un juego.

 _\- No temas, esos dos son tu destino, un destino que jamás podrás imaginar, por eso sólo te queda vivirlo._ –Dijo la voz tratando de reconfortarla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –le cuestionó la morena, al final se sintió un tanto absurda esa voz no debía de ser más que una manifestación de su inconsciente.

 _\- Simplemente lo sé, confía en mi yo soy tu amigo_ –respondió la voz, y eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Súbitamente se vio rodeada de las imágenes de los momentos felices vividos con los gemelos Pines, en su mente se repetían miles de veces, su corazón se aceleró, se incendió, se llenó de alegría, de pasión, pero sobre todo de amor, del amor que sentía por los dos.

\- Te amamos Carla –fue la frase que escucho antes de volver a despertar.

Ya no existían dudas en su corazón, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, miró el reloj eran apenas la una de madrugada. Salió casi corriendo del lugar, ellos estaban trabajando en el sótano, se lo habían dejado escrito en un papel en la cocina. Abrió súbitamente la puerta, los dos voltearon desconcertados no entendían bien lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntaron al unísono.

\- Ahora lo sé, por fin lo entiendo –dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, lo que los tenía extrañados era que en el rostro de Carla se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes Carla? –preguntó Ford dejando a un lado los lentes que protegían sus ojos.

\- ¡Que los amo! –gritó eufórica. - ¡Que los amo como nunca podre amar a alguien más! ¡Que me importa un carajo si esto está bien o mal! ¡Yo quiero estar con ustedes dos!

Al escuchar esto ambos corrieron a abrazarla, la apretaron fuertemente, ninguno de los dos imagino esa respuesta, de hecho sus corazones comenzaban a resignarse en que la perderían.

\- ¿Estas segura? –preguntó Stan mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- ¡Como nunca lo he estado en mi vida! –contestó Carla.

\- Esto es simplemente maravilloso –dijo Ford besándole la mejilla.

\- ¡Hay que celebrarlo! –decía Stan dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Tengo una idea –dijo Carla, se alejó de los gemelos por un instante, deslizó sus finos dedos entre su bata de dormir, ella siempre fue femenina, utilizó sus gestos más felinos, la desató lentamente de tal manera que cayera lentamente desde sus hombros. En los rostros de los Stan´s se dibujó el sonrojo y la excitación, ahí estaba ella totalmente desnuda, estremeciéndose un poco. Carla era extremadamente hermosa, su piel morena suave y sin imperfecciones, su larga cabellera que siempre olía a flores, sus labios carnosos y de un rosado rojizo natural, sus senos firmes y voluptuosos, sus anchas y torneadas caderas, sus largas y agiles piernas, además de sus redondas y firmes nalgas que tanto los enloquecían. Ambos tragaron saliva cuando estiro sus manos hacia ellos, de inmediato dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y se dejaron guiar por Carla.

Los tres entraron a la habitación que todos esos días estuvo abandonada, los tres sonrieron había tantos recuerdos es ese lugar. Los gemelos se desconcertaron cuando Carla se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba destinado a la lectura, si bien su pose era bastante seductora, no sabían ahora cómo debían continuar, la morena lo notó y les dijo.

\- Muéstrenme –dijo mordiendo un poco sus labios.

\- ¿Mostrarte? –decían al mismo tiempo Stan y Ford.

\- Sí, muéstrenme como se aman –fue lo que le pidió Carla, con una sonrisa que parecía la de alguien que está por descubrir algo nuevo.

Los hermanos Pines lo dudaron por in instante, pero los dos le habían enseñado y pedido cosas que sabían que desafiaban la moralidad con la que crecieron. Le prometieron que serían honestos con ella, Carla los estaba aceptando tal y como eran, no debían de existir los secretos entre ellos.

Stanley sujetó la mano de Ford y lo atrajo hacia él, comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada, este correspondía sus besos, Carla sintió un enorme fuego que comenzaba en su bajo vientre, aquello era una visión del paraíso más prohibido. Las manos de Stan comenzaron a surcar el cuerpo de su hermano, comenzado por su espalda, lentamente le quitó la camisa y Stanford hizo lo mismo, el joven boxeador besó con sensualidad el cuello de su gemelo, este soltó un leve gemido de excitación, después fue bajando por sus clavículas, su dorso, su estómago. Los dos se encontraban increíblemente excitados, podían sentir la intensa mirada de Carla sobre ellos, se sentían observados, se sentían enloquecer. Stan empujo un poco a Ford, este cayó sentado en la cama, están recorrió una vez más el cuerpo de su gemelo, de un solo tirón desabrocho su pantalón, se hincó frente a él y dejo al descubierto la virilidad de Stanford. El cuerpo de Carla hervía, deseaba que en ese preciso momento la hicieran suya hasta caer rendidos, pero ella quería ver, deseaba saber todo de los Pines y este era su mayor secreto. Stan comenzó a usar su boca, a darle ese placer desquiciante, Ford ya no pudo ocultar sus gemidos, murmuraba de una manera casi inteligible el nombre de su hermano, eso fascino a Carla, nunca creyó verlo fuera de su pasmosa lógica y tranquilidad. Ahora se dedicaba a ver Stanley, su amado Stan que siempre llevaba puesta su actitud de chico rudo, de destroza caras además de que era bastante cierta esa parte, estaba ahí dedicado a darle placer a su hermano, ella observaba como este subía y bajaba con delicadeza por toda la extensión de su gemelo, lamiendo y relamiendo cada centímetro, ruborizado en su totalidad, ahí parecía ser tan sumiso, eso sí que le fascino, para Carla era como verlos y entenderlos por primera vez en la vida. Ford sujetó la cabeza de Stan para hacerlo ir más rápido y profundo, este lo hizo, la morena los veía, se tocaba a sí misma y no podía entender porque ese espectáculo que más de uno consideraría una aberración para ella era tocar el nirvana con sus propias manos. Vio como Ford agarró con ambas manos a Stanley, además de como un enorme gruñido se escapó se su garganta mientras su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente, el gemelo fornido, se levantó, Carla vio como mantenía la boca cerrada, asió la cabeza de Stanford haciéndola un poco para atrás y lo besó, le compartió su propia esencia, su propio sabor, la morena se estremeció excitada hasta los límites más insostenibles al ver esto. Los dos se desnudaron en su totalidad, se recostaron en la cama, se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de besos y caricias, Carla no se perdía ni un instante, seguía con la mirada el rumbo de cada caricia, cada milímetro de sus cuerpos extasiados era repasado por ella. Mordisqueo sus labios y trago un poco de saliva al ver el siguiente movimiento de los gemelos, Stanford ahora estaba en cuatro puntos, mirándola directamente, sus ojos se encontraron, eso altero más sus instintos, estaba incluso más embriagada de sensaciones que los hermanos Pines, y el momento llegó. Con cada embestida, con los gemidos que se hacían más y más intensos, con cada gota que se escurría por la frente de Stanley, con los ojos llorosos y desbordantes de placer de Stanford, con las manos de Carla que le daban una satisfacción efímera, con sus miradas que se negaban a perderse un instante de lo que ocurría, sí, en ese mar de humedad y lubrica excitación los tres alcanzaron lo inimaginable.

Los gemelos se dejaron caer en la cama, ese descomunal orgasmo lo había dejado agotados, Carla aun temblaba de placer, sus piernas temblaban y resplandecían cubiertas de su perlada lubricación, sus pechos rebotaban un poco ante su agitada respiración.

\- ¡Hey Hotpants! No nos dejes solos –dijo Stan mirándola fijamente, Ford golpeaba un poco la cama invitándola también. Carla se levantó un poco tambaleante, pero llegó con ellos, se acostó en medio y se perdió en sus pensamientos, ambos colocaron su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena, esperando recobrar un poco de compostura. El silencio no resulto incomodo, más bien era bastante relajante, la morena acariciaba las cabezas de los gemelos, haciendo pequeños rizos con sus dedos en su cabello, los gemelos acariciaban delicadamente el contorno del abdomen de Carla.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Stan.

\- Que eso fue extraordinario -respondió Carla.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso? -la cuestionó Ford.

\- Si, no me queda duda por un momento en mi cabeza pensé que saldría corriendo, que no resistiría lo que vería, pero me equivoque, vaya que si me equivoque, fue como descubrir un universo inexplorado, el verlos de esa manera de hizo darme cuenta de que el amor tiene tantas manifestaciones. No únicamente la que yo conocía, que el compartir esta experiencia, que me dejaran ver su más íntima experiencia es porque confían en mí, y eso despeja todas mis dudas sobre si me aman. -Dijo mirando fijamente es techo, ahora ella no dudaba, sabía que Stanley y Stanford la amaban.

\- Siempre te amaremos -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ella simplemente adoraba eso.

Fue Ford quien la besó primero, en los labios del gemelo intelectual siempre había un gusto a café mezclado con Coñac, sus besos siempre fueron más tranquilos, delicados, su lengua jugaba con la de ella, haciendo pequeñas figuras, al final de sus besos siempre mordía ligeramente sus labios. Después llagaron los besos de Stan, en su boca siempre existía un sabor dulce, le fascinaba los dulces seguía siendo algo infantil, pero también estaba ese ligero gusto a coñac un gusto compartido con su hermano, los labios de Stan eran demandantes, en cada toque se desbordaba toda su pasión, le arrancaba el aliento a Carla. Ahora era los besos de tres, dónde se lenguas de tocaban, se saboreaban, jugaban y se quitaban las inhibiciones beso a beso, eso era algo que a la morena le fascinaba. Comenzaron a acariciar sus pechos, los apretaban, ahora sus bocas se apoderaban de ellos, ese par de lenguas hábiles, se deleitaban, la saboreaban, mordisquearon la cima de estos, eso la hizo estremecerse, su respiración estaba entrecortada, pero deseaba que no se detuvieran. Las manos de los Stan´s descendieron lentamente, acariciando la tersa piel de Carla mientras llegaban a su destino final, de su boca se escapó un enorme gemido de placer cuando sintió los dedos de Ford entrado y saliendo de ella, el deleite se intensifico cuando lo dedos de Stan estimulaban el punto más sensible de Carla. La morena no podía concebir el sentir tanto placer, los sonidos de los tres, las palabras lascivas en sus oídos, sus lenguas saboreando sus senos, la intensa estimulación de su intimidad, todo la llevo rápidamente hasta la cumbre.

Los gemelos Pines sonrieron satisfechos, les gustaba tener ese dominio sobre Carla, aunque sabían que esto todavía no terminada, y en efecto así fue, las manos de la morena sujetaron la evidente excitación de Ford y Stan, les encantaba la maestría con la que se movía, como los podía hacer sentir todo ese placer al mismo tiempo.

\- Carla por favor utiliza tu boca -dijo Stan entre gemidos.

\- ¿No hay problema si le doy un poco de atención a Stan? -le preguntó a Ford.

\- No, claro que no, mientras puedo darte un poco de atención a ti -respondió Stanford relamiéndose un poco lo labios.

No perdió tiempo, le fascinaba el sabor de Stanley recordó como la primera vez que lo hizo casi vomita, dejo escapar una pequeña risita de eso sí que había pasado ya bastante tiempo, le encantaba sentir la palpitante satisfacción de Stan con cada lamida, rozaba ligeramente la punta con su lengua, disfrutando de la trasparente sustancia que de ella emanaba. Se distrajo un segundo cuando sintió como Ford iniciaba una labor bastante parecida en ella, a el gemelo intelectual le extasiaba el sabor de la morena desde el primer instante en que lo probó, era algo que no podía describir con simples palabras, era algo que tenía que vivirse para ser comprendido.

\- Ahora usa tus pechos -le pidió Stan, a él por lo visto le gustaba dominar a sus amados.

Utilizó sus senos, que al ser bastante voluptuosos le ayudaban en su tarea, usaba su boca a la par de sus atributos, los gemidos de Stanley fueron más intensos, esa sensación de masaje y opresión en sus partes más sensibles lo hacían tensarse ligeramente.

\- ¡Hey yo también quiero un poco de eso! -dijo Ford dejando por un momento su tarea.

\- Espera tu turno nerd -decía Stan sujetando la cabeza de Carla y obligándola a continuar.

Ella se detuvo, no era que nos disfrutara el momento, pero necesitaba más, se colocó encima de Stan, y lo introdujo lentamente, el castaño la sujetó de la cintura y comenzaba a moverse, cuando la voz de Carla llamo a su hermano.

-Ford por favor únete… -decía haciendo uso de su sensual y excitada voz.

El otro castaño no perdió un momento, se acercó a ella la agarró de sus firmes nalgas, y comenzaron, al principio los fueron lentos dejando que Carla marcara el ritmo, pero poco a poco los tres se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más básicos, la morena les pidió que fueran más rápido y fuerte a lo cual ambos accedieron encantados. Con cada movimiento sus cuerpos se estremecían, Ford con una de sus manos acariciaba los senos de Carla, Stan no se quedaba atrás y estimulaba el punto más sensible de ella, esta alternaba sus labios besando al hombre que tenida adelante para después voltear y besar a su hermano gemelo. Estaban cubiertos de la mezcla de sus sudores, de sus sabores, de sus gemidos, de sus sensaciones, de lo que en estos días había estado ausentes. Era cierto entre los gemelos el amor surgió primero, fue un amor que ambos creyeron que nunca debió de existir, pero ahí seguía muchos años después y con más intensidad, luego la conocieron a ella y tuvieron que replantear sus sentimientos, lo que conocían de sí mismos, la querían, la amaban en igual manera que lo hacían entre ellos. Como joven de los suburbios ella creció pensando en el amor idílico, en ese que existe únicamente en los cuentos de hadas, en el romance perfecto sin daños ni heridas, pero al conocerlos, al amarlos entendió que eso no existía, que debía de construir su propio concepto de amor, ella deseaba amar y ser amada de esa manera, de eso estaba segura. El clímax se encontraba cerca, su respiración era cada vez más rápida y entrecortada, Stanley sentía como unos ligeros hilos de saliva caían sobre su dorso, miró en rostro completamente enrojecido de Carla, lucia de esa manera tan ridículamente perfecta, sí que amaba a esa mujer, después vio a su hermano, ese hermano al que también amaba al cual le dio todas sus primeras veces, al que le confesó estar enamorado de una mujer, al que lo alentó a vivir ese amor, el que se unió ese extraño romance, con él que conoció lo que significaba amar. Carla podía sentir las embestidas de los Stan´s eran más rápidas y fuertes, el vivir y sentirlos la enloquecía, miró a Stan que estaba debajo de ella, unos cuantos hilos de saliva cayeron sobre él, sus intensos gemidos le impedían mantener la boca cerrada, lo amaba, lo amaba incluso un poco más que cuando comenzaron a ser novios, con él se dio cuenta de la relatividad de las cosas, de que nada era como ella creía. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir como la lengua de Ford surcaba su espalda, y gimió más fuerte, ahora lo veía a él, ese hombre que calló sus sentimientos por el bienestar de las dos personas a las que amaba, ese era el mismo hombre que le enseño que se podía amar a dos personas de igual manera, pero al mismo tiempo de forma diferente. Los miró a ambos, y una frase llegó a su mente, eso era amor. Stanford tembló ligeramente al sentir las uñas de su hermano clavarse un poco en su espalda, lo miró y de dio una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, fue Stan quién dio el primer paso, ese maldito le robó su primer besó, cosa que lo alegraba porque él nunca se hubiera atrevido a confesar lo que sentía. Era por su hermano que siempre lo alentó que desarrollo mucho de su potencial, quien lo animó a dejar Jersey, era su mayor consuelo, fue el que le mostró lo genial de ser diferente, fue gracias a su gemelo que aprendió a amar. Luego escucho como ella le suplicaba un poco más, la miro intensamente, esa pequeña morena había movido su mundo, por un momento pensó que tal vez debería odiarla cuando Stan le confeso su amor por ella, pero descubrió todo lo contrario, su risa lo reconfortaba, lo alegraba, le hacía sentir miles de cosas, él también se había enamorado de Carla. Aunque tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos años para que Ford descubriera el sabor de los labios de Carla, de la vibración de su cuerpo cuando la hizo suya por primera vez, no se arrepentía de nada, ahora todo era perfecto. Vio como unas gotas perladas de sudor bajaban por su espalda, le dio lo que le pedía y después la lamio, ese sabor ligeramente salado y ese aroma a flores que ella desprendía era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder, después de todo él también la amaba.

Sus cuerpos vibraron con una enorme intensidad, la última estocada fue salvaje, Carla sintió como llegaron hasta los rincones más profundos de su ser, y después una cálida sensación la cubrió mientras los tres gemían extasiados de placer. Ella se dejó caer sobre Stan, y Ford encima de Carla, permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos, después los tres retozaban en la cama, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Carla los tomó de la mano, miró a cada uno, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y cerró los ojos y recordando a la Ursa Major dijo.

\- Los amo más que a nada en ese universo -permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

\- Te amo Carla – le decía Stan al oído.

\- Te amo Carla -dijo Ford en su otro oído.

Se perdieron entre las caricias de tres, desando un poco ya que esa noche aun no terminada, ellos eran jóvenes y harían uso de eso. Esa madrugada después de que su acto de amor por fin finalizó, dejándolos extenuados, cansados pero felices, y con la certeza de que su amor no se acabaría, por fin dormían abrazados, dejando que en sus sueños se siguiera prolongando ese paraíso.

 _\- ¿Ahora eres feliz Oblitus Matrem?_ -le preguntó una vez más esa voz a Carla.

\- Si, como nunca creí llegar a serlo – dijo recordando lo acontecido esa noche. -Gracias, lo que me mostraste me ayudó mucho.

\- _De nada, recuerda que soy tu amigo. Pero aun te esperan cosas increíbles al lado de los Pines, sólo tienes que ser paciente._ -respondió la voz.

\- Lo sé, y muchas gracias amigo – después de esa frase Carla se quedó profundamente dormida.

Las semanas pasaron, los tres eran increíblemente felices, los negocios de Stanley iban viento en popa, a Carla la habían nombrado jefa de enfermeras en el hospital donde trabaja a pesar de su corta edad, a Stanford la universidad le había respaldo su nueva investigación sobre metavórtices transuniversales, en resumen, la vida era buena.

\- Mi nueva investigación será algo increíble, si logro mi meta la ciencia como la conocemos cambiará -decía Ford profundamente emocionado.

\- Pero no podemos descuidar lo negocios con Rico -dijo Stan dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Eso ya lo sé Stanley -le respondió Stanford. -Por eso le pedí a un amigo y colega me ayudara.

-Eso es genial, con estos cambios podremos pasar más tiempo juntos -dijo Carla emocionada.

-Esa es la idea -agregó Ford dejándose caer también en el sofá.

Carla comenzaba a darles pequeños besos en los labios cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Debe de ser él – decía Ford levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Stan y Carla escucharon como lo invitaba a pasar, llegó hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás, era un tipo no mal parecido, de hecho, incluso atractivo, parecía ser únicamente un par de años mayor que ellos, vestía una camisa de flores y unos pantalones ligeramente acampanados, usaba lentes al igual que Ford y tenía ese aire de intelectual.

\- Chicos les presento a mi compañero y amigo Fiddleford McGucket – los presentó Stanford.

\- Creo que a mi hermano ya lo conocías -añadió Ford.

\- Hola nerd -contesto Stanley y haciendo un ligero movimiento de saludo con la mano.

-Disculpa a Stan, no es la persona más cordial de este mundo. Mucho gusto en conocerte Fiddleford, yo soy Carla -dijo la morena estirando su mano para saludarlo.

-Puedes llamarme Fidds -decía mientras estrechaba la mano de Carla.

En ese ligero toque Carla sintió una ligera descarga de energía, pero no le tomo mucha atención probablemente había sido la estática de la ropa.

\- Bueno, basta de charla es hora de trabajar -dijo Ford.

Carla vio como los tres hombres caminaban rumbo al laboratorio, sonrió porque esa imagen la hizo sentir feliz, se levantó se sofá y fue a la cocina esa noche haría la cena para cuatro. Mientras comenzaba a preparar la comida pensó en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, los cambios no siempre son malos, recordó lo que le dijo su "amigo" al lado de los Pines aun le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir.

 _Continuara…_

Notas de la autora:

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, jajaja lo sé debo de dejar de lamer sapos, porque me alucino. Ahora que Carla ha aceptado la relación incestuosa que existe con los gemelos ¿realmente será feliz?, ¿el amor realmente lo vence todo? ¿Cuál será el papel de Fidds en esta historia? Para estas y más respuestas esperen el próximo capítulo.

En otras cosas, una disculpa no he podido actualizar mis otras historias básicamente por falta de tiempo, según yo me quería poner al corriente en vacaciones, pero como saben la dinámica de estos días no lo permiten del todo. Lo que si les puedo asegurar mis queridos lectores es que no importa que la misma serie ya haya terminado concluiré mis historias, mi psique no me permite otra cosa. Lo sé, como lector es frustrante descubrir que ese fic que estás leyendo tiene siglos sin ser actualizado y te quedas con la jodida incógnita de qué diablos pasó.

Mi siguiente actualización será el final de mi fic "El señor Misterio", la verdad no quise empezar a escribirlo sin que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle ya que como episodio final deseo que externe en mi idea principal de toda la historia, además que como abran notado no sé escribir capítulos cortos en su mayoría cada capítulo de mis historias es un promedio de 12 hojas a 15 (19 en este o sea más de 9500 palabras). Así que estén al pendiente.

Espero que hayan tenido bonitas fiestas, en lo personal yo no celebro ninguna de estas fechas, pero disfruto el tiempo que paso con mi familia además de como "adulta" que trabaja tengo ciertos beneficios económicos secundarios, si me deje llevar por el consumismo, jajaja pero bueno así es la vida.

Una vez más les mando mis mejores deseos, y que este año se realicen todos sus deseos, sobre todo los reprimidos.

Bueno como me gusta el chisme, platíquenme qué hicieron, qué comieron, qué les regalaron, con quienes convivieron y que le van a pedir a los REYES MAGOS, ja, yo ya tengo mi cartita (si, lo sé mi comentario se vuelve incongruente con lo que escribí arriba, pero como mi propia REINA MAGA ya me pedía algo, que como le dije a mi madre se para eso trabajo XD). Mis reyes serán un Nintendo 3DS más el juego de GF, yeahhh es aquí cuando le veo el lado positivo a la adultez.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, PÁSENSELA GENIAL AL LADO DE QUIENES LOS AMAN Y AMAN, ESPERO SUS CRÍTICAS Y COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
